


Raw: A Collection of One Shots

by IncognitoSpoopyBurrito



Category: Halloween Horror Nights at Universal Studios
Genre: Aftercare, Bratting, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominant Eddie, Erections, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen, Hair-pulling, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Sexual Punishment, Shameless Smut, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Touch-Starved, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncognitoSpoopyBurrito/pseuds/IncognitoSpoopyBurrito
Summary: Eddie Schmidt and his female sidekick girlfriend Spike (OC) have a very intense way of showing their love towards each other.18+ readers only please ~For info on Spike, check out: spikethechainsawgirl.tumblr.com
Relationships: Eddie Schmidt/OC, Eddie Schmidt/Spike
Kudos: 3





	1. Touching

“Were you touching yourself?” Eddie's voice cut through Spike's inner thoughts. 

Gasping, she removed her hand from the inside of her panties and quickly sat up on the bed, her face red with embarrassment and obvious guilt of being caught in the act. “N-no! I was just…”   
  


“Just what? Besides being an impatient little brat who couldn’t listen or wait for me to come home.” 

“It's not that Ed-”

“I’m sorry, who am I?”

“M-master.” her voice quivered as he walked over to the bed and separated her legs by standing between them. He wrapped one hand gently around her throat and growled in her ear.

“That's right little one, now tell me the truth. Were. You. Touching. Yourself?” his voice was deep and threatening, causing Spike to squeak and nod quickly.   
  
“Yes sir..I was..”

“Well that just won’t do, because I told you specifically not to touch yourself while I was gone and to wait for me to come home, kitten.” he took his mask off and looked her square in the eye “To think I was planning to be gentle tonight and worship you for being a good girl, but now…” he smirked “Master has to punish you.”   
  


The sex was rough, as Eddie pounded into her from behind continuously pulling Spike’s hair back and spanking her ass til it was red and raw from the impact. Her voice was starting to get hoarse from moaning and screaming in pleasure. “Please Master may I cum?!” she pleaded.   
  


“You’re going to hold it in even longer for speaking out of turn now, brat.” he hissed, spanking her once more.   
  
Spike let out another pleasure filled scream and gripped tightly onto the bed sheets. Eddie came inside of her at least two more times, making her nearly finish herself. It was torture to hold it all in! Until finally…   
  


“Cum for me my little cumslut, cum for your Master!” he demanded   
  
With a loud moan of his name, Spike finally let out her release. It completely soaked his cock along with his own juices from several rounds. Her entire body felt numb from the shocks of pleasure beginning to fade into a sweet rush of relaxation as Eddie’s thrusts finally slowed to a stop. She whined softly as she felt himself slide out of her, but her mood quickly picked back up as Eddie lay beside her and hugged her tightly to his sweaty, shirtless chest.   
  
“You okay kitten?” he asked softly, rubbing her back.   
  


She nodded with a small smile, “Yes sir.”

He chuckled and kissed her forehead “Get some rest, you did so good for me angel.”   
  


“I love you boss.” she whispered in response as she began quickly drifting off.   
  


“I love you too Spikey.”


	2. Punishment

“God damn it Spike, if I have to stop what I’m doing, you won’t be able to walk for the next week.” Eddie growled, annoyed at his girlfriend's obvious attempts to get him away from his newest project.

“Ooh, is that a threat or a promise?” she teased, rubbing her hands up one of his muscular arms. 

“Spike, I’m warning you.” he grabbed one of her tiny wrists and looked her square in the eye.

“Please?! We haven’t had fun in like three weeks cause of this stupid new trap!” she complained, stomping one of her feet like a child who wanted attention.

“Do I need to count to three or something? Huh brat?”

“Eddie!” she whined

In one swift move Eddie grabbed hold of her jaw and pushed her up against the wall, his eyes intensely looking into her own.

“If you don’t shut that mouth of yours, I’m gonna make a use for it.” He growled.

Spike, still in a defiant mood, stuck her tongue out at him in response. “Nuh uh!”

“You’re really pushin’ for this, aren’t you?” Eddie raised a testy brow.

“You’re really pushing for this aren't you?” she mocked in a childish tone

Eddie didn’t reply as he kept his gaze locked into her eyes, his free hand moving as the sound of a zipper broke the silence. His face grew closer to her as he spoke in a husky tone, “Get on your fuckin’ knees. Now.”

Spike pouted “And what if I don’t wanna? Then what?” she crossed her arms “You gonna spank me?”

“Well…” he began, a devious look to his features. “Then I guess there’s two options for what’s gonna happen from there.” He let go of her and pushed off the wall taking a few steps away, “One is that you won’t do anything. In fact, you’ll do nothing but watch. Watch and yearn as I make you squirm until you’re begging for it. Until your juices run down your thighs and arch your back like an animal in heat, then maybe just maybe I’ll give in.” He moved closer again, his arm slithering around her lower back. “Or option two, where I just make you.” his voice grew lower as his eyes glazed in a deathly dangerous way.

She gasped softly at Eddie’s descriptions then bit her lip in thought. She hated being ignored and forced to watch, but at the same time she might have fun making him wanna give in. Or she could take the high road and let him use her like she wanted...dangit.

“Fine…” she whispered softly before lowering herself to her knees, “Please don’t ignore me.” she pouted up at him.

He watched her lower herself before him as he allowed his thick pulsing hardness spring out from his denim jeans. “You started this punk, now you’re going to have to finish it before you get yours. No teeth, nice and slow. I want you soaking by the end of this so you’re ready for me.”

Spike nodded and crawled over to him, licking her lips slightly at what was in front of her. “Can I use my hands, Master?” she asked innocently, before slowly running her tongue up his length before he could answer. 

A shiver moved up his spine at her touch, her tongue gliding over him glossed his skin. “Only one.” He answered, gritting not to show his arousal too much, “The other you use on you. I want to watch you touch yourself, but nothing inside you but me, capiche?”

“Yes sir.” she replied happily, wrapping her right hand as much as she could around his cock, as the other made its way between her legs. She quickly got to work on herself, while reminding herself to take long and slow strokes with Eddie. Taking his length in her mouth section by section, keeping her teeth away from him like he asked. 

“I don’t hear you.” He commanded, his erection only getting harder and harder as she slurped him up and down. He watched her head bobbing as his ears ached for her moans.

Spike let out a muffled giggle around him before letting herself moan at the feeling of her hand rubbing herself through her soaked panties, and at him getting deeper into her mouth. As she increased her speed slightly, she gagged around him as he hit the back of her throat. “Fuck…Eddie...” her words were gargled. 

“Slow.” He reminded, his eyes half lidded as pleasure engulfed him. His breath grew more heated at every bob of her head and movement of her hand on him. “Fuck…” he whispered aloud, feeling a climax coming on faster than he wanted. “Slow down.”

Spike whined and slowed the pace of her hand and head, making a show out of being loud while slurping down his precum. She released him gently for a moment with a ‘pop’ and gasped softly “Please Master...I’m so close, I need you inside me!” she begged. 

He let out a grunt as she released him, his massive cock dripping in saliva and precum while growing cold from the air. “Not yet! You need to learn a lesson, now open your pretty little fucking mouth for me.”

“Meanie…” she muttered under her breath before opening her mouth widely for him, just like he asked. 

He pushed himself into her aggressively, forcing himself deep into her throat with a thrust of his hips. Biting his lip behind his mask as sweat beaded on his brow, he looked down to her as she worked on his boner. “More, more.” He demanded as he could feel himself building up. After a few more pumps he unleashed, cum spewing into her open mouth and pouring down her chin. He pulled himself from her and let the last few drips fall where they wanted on her sweet face.

A moment passed as he caught his breath before he spoke again, “Now clean up your mess, little cumslut. Lick it up. Lick it all up like a good little kitten.”

Spike giggled softly and licked her lips “Yes sir.” she obeyed before running her tongue all over his cock, swallowing every last bit of cum that was left on him. “Did I do good, Master?”

He bent down to her level and swiped some cum from her chin up and into her mouth with his thumb, “Good enough.” he answered. “Now let’s see how wet you are.” He thought aloud as he moved his hands between her thighs, slithering under her panties and planting two thick fingers into her hole without warning.

“Huh, you’re pretty slick down there. Good girl.” He commented as he began to stroke her, his own erection beginning to threaten to return. “Let’s see how much further we can get you.” He teased before standing over her on his knees. “Sit down and spread your legs for me. Wide.”

Spike’s brain was so overcome with arousal, she didn’t need to even think after his command, and instantly moved herself into a comfortable position, waiting eagerly for him to make his next move. “Please...I’m more than ready.” she begged softly, making grabby hands towards him.

“No, but you will be.” He smirked as he lifted his mask from his face, exposing his true scarred self to her in a silent act of trust. The sentimentality didn’t last long though as he instantly plunged himself down into her lower lips. His tongue sliding across her wet juices and teasing at her opening more as he suckled her clit to make her squirm. He worked at her like this as his own boner returned with a vengeance, aching to bury itself inside of her as much as she ached for him.

“Fuck!” she let out a long whine, her hands burying themselves in Eddie’s dark hair. She threw her own head back and let out a string of loud moans, while her hips rocked against his mouth rhythmically to help lead to her orgasm quicker. 

He licked and slurped and swirled until he knew she was about to reach her breaking point, her grinds against him only egged him on more but he knew she was about to explode. He stopped suddenly before she had a chance to buckle, “Ah ah ah, not so fast there little slut. The fun’s only just started. Besides, you don’t get to cum until I say so.” He spoke as he crawled on top of her, pinning her to the floor below as a wickedly perverse smile hung from his face.

“Please fuck me...I promise I won’t be brat for the rest of the week, no, month! Just please let me cum around you Master.” her voice was needy and high pitched at this point, any higher and it could’ve rivaled Chance’s. At this point her tough girl persona was long gone, now, all she wanted was Eddie. 

“Beg for it. Beg for my wrath, you little bitch.” He snarled in her face, getting off at her pleading.

“Eddie!” she complained, “Please just fuck me until my legs are shaking! I promise to let you finish your trap and behave like a good girl.” she begged.

He brushed his lips against hers, his breath cascading onto her cum covered skin. “Convince me.” he purred, his tip rubbing ever so gently against her slit.

“Please, please, please!” she whimpered against his lips, “I’m so wet just for you, I wanna be fucked into total submission so I’m nothing but a cuddly mess later. Make me behave.”

“Yeah? Is that so?” He continued to drag his hardness up and down her wet little slit, feeling her physically yearn for him. “You wanna be punished like the little brat you are, cumslut?” His eyes narrowed as he thrusted hard, his erection punching it’s way into her hole and instantly filling her with his girth alone. “Fuck you’re so tight.” He commented as he couldn’t reach too far deep inside of her just yet, her insides gripping around him in a vice hold.

Spike moaned out his name loudly as she was finally filled with what she had been desperate for the entire day. “Oh fuck Eddie...stretch me out, fill your cumslut up until I can’t take anymore.” she begged, her nails digging into his broad shoulders.

With a small grunt he punched himself back into her tight wet pussy, plunging himself deeper than before. “Take all of me, bitch.” He hissed as he began humping his way deeper inside of her. Thrusting harder and harder into her as their juices entwined on their pelvic regions. “You want more? Huh? Fuck it, take it all.” All nine inches of him swelled inside of her, forcing her to fill herself with his cock as his humping continued to push inside of her. “Whose are you? Say it, little cumslut!”

“I’m yours Eddie! I’m your little cumslut!” she gasped, hugging herself close to him. It didn’t take much longer until Spike felt herself nearing her breaking point and desperate to cum yet again. “Please Master, I need to cum so badly.” she whimpered in his ear. 

“Don’t you dare.” He growled down to her as he continued to fuck her, their liquids making sounds loud enough to wage war on their heated breaths. “Not yet.” He continued to pump into her again and again, his cock massive as it stretched her hole around it. At the sheer size difference alone a small dribble of red blood trickled down her thigh as it mixed with their other fluids. “Come on, come on little slut. Moan for me, I wanna hear you scream just for me.” He reached up and grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulled it to make her arch herself as he fucked her even harder.

“Please! Fuck, kitten needs to cum so badly for her Master!” Spike's voice started to crack ever so slightly as she moaned even louder at his powerful thrusts. “I’ll be good, I promise I’ll be good for the rest of the day!” she pleaded, “Please just let me cum!” her legs were beginning to shake at the sheer force she was taking to prevent herself from releasing herself on his cock. 

Her moans sent waves of pleasure through him as he licked his lips and thrusted harshly. “Fuck…” he let out knowing he couldn’t last much longer either. “You’ve been a good little kitten, just one more minute.” He smirked, thrusting faster and faster beginning to reach his max. “Cum for me! Cum for me now!” He demanded in a low and frightening voice, as he climaxed and unleashed himself inside of her, cum spilling out from overflow and running down both their legs.

With one more broken sounding gasp, Spike came, hard. Her back arched high off the ground as she felt herself get filled up by Eddie’s own release, before her body finally relaxed into a very satisfied and tired state. “Thank you Master…” she whispered in a pleasure filled voice, her arms wrapping loosely around his neck.

Tired and fulfilled Eddie slowly pulled himself out of Spike, his dick covered in their mess and flacid. Rolling off of her and to her side he watched her as they both fought to catch their breath, her chest rising and lowering briskly. He admired her, her face, her body, her entirety. With a smile he gave a soft kiss to her lips, “Good girl. Now will you behave? Or am I going to have to teach you a lesson again?” he winked.

Spike let out a small yawn and nuzzled herself against his sweaty chest, “I’ll be a good girl for you.” she spoke softly, in a cute, submissive tone. “No guarantees I won’t misbehave tomorrow though.” she giggled, giving him a wink back.


	3. The First Time

Spike had only been about 7 months into her newest job, working on building traps and mazes for Eddie Schmidt, and his business R.U.N. Things had been going pretty well in her mind, the other workers respected her, Eddie seemed to love her ideas, and she was getting a decent pay. Recently, however, she had seemed to possibly have ruined it. 

It started one afternoon when Eddie wasn’t answering his damn phone. Spike, growing frustrated, marched over to his office “Hey bossman? I seriously need you to-”, she cut herself off as she realized she had walked in on Eddie without his mask on. He quickly covered his face back up as she covered her eyes out of past instruction, “Shit, I’m sorry-” she started nervously.

“Out! Just get out! We’ll talk later!” he snapped in response, causing her to rush back to where she had been prior to continue working.

Now it had been about a week since then, and Spike was being given the harshest silent treatment she had ever felt in her life. This especially sucked since, even though she wouldn’t admit it aloud, she had been crushing on Eddie as of recent. But now, she was probably hated by him for breaking his rules of, 1: Don’t enter the office without knocking, and 2: Don’t look at Eddie without his mask.

As Spike continued on into the next week of the silent treatment, she began to worry if Eddie was going to fire her, or even worse, kill her. It wasn’t until later on that night that she finally heard from the masked man, it was in the form of a text.

“Meet at the shop, need ur help”

It was storming out and the shop had been closed up for the night so the text itself was unexpected aside from being the first words he’d communicated with her since the walk in incident. She didn’t waste any time though and made her way down to RUN even through the weather being as gloomy as it was. Why he needed her, she didn’t know but she was secretly relieved and grateful that he was giving her any attention at all at this point.

“Hey Boss?” her voice echoed slightly off the empty walls “I uh, I’m here! Where are you?” she asked, beginning to walk down the closest hallway to her. The whole warehouse was dark, even with a few lights on, it still felt like you could be swallowed whole by the shadows on the walls.

“In here!” he responded from the room the furthest back in the shop.

Spike took a deep breath and made her way to the backroom with the most confidence she could muster in her walk, acting like she wasn’t obviously giddy to finally spend time with him again. 

“Hey bossman,” she started, “whatcha need me to help with?”

Eddie was deep in the warehouse tinkering away at his latest invention when he caught sight of Spike finally approaching, “I was watching SAW last night when this one came to me. Hand me that drill will ya?” His skin was smudged in black oil marks and beads of sweat.

“Sure thing.” she responded casually, grabbing the drill and handing it over to him. 

He took the drill from her hand sharply without looking at her. “Drill’s not the only reason why I called you in.”

“I kinda figured…” she chuckled lightly, rubbing her arm slightly out of nerves. 

He drilled a screw into place on the machanism in silence before slamming it down on the work table. He turned around and stalked over to Spike, his height making him tower over her as he approached. Stopping only inches from her, his eyes burning into her own, he reached behind her and picked up a wrench from the workbench behind her.

“Looking me in the eye...bold, very bold.” He smirked under the mask and turned back around heading back to his invention and tinkering on it more. “So...how long are we going to go without talking about it?”

“Well, I had been mostly waiting on when you were ready to talk about it…” she answered honestly “I didn’t wanna interrupt you again.”

“Truthful. I can at least respect that.” He answered, not looking to her. He tossed the wrench onto the table with a loud clank before spinning on his heels and folding his arms, he rested against the table. “Do I want to know why you decided to burst into my office like a cat in heat?”

Her head cocked back slightly at his choice of words about her entrance to his office, “I didn’t mean to burst in, I guess I just wasn’t thinking, was too focused on getting the project done…”

“You’re right. You weren’t thinking.” he frowned. “I made it very clear the day I hired you on what the rules were around here. I don’t go around hiring dumb blondes who can’t follow orders. You’re lucky you can craft a good machine otherwise I would have fired you on the spot.” He turned back to his work with a passive aggressive glare.

“Want me to just leave then? Then you won’t have to deal with any “dumb blondes”, which by the way, I’m a natural brunette.” she put her hands on her hips as her taunting words left her lips.

“If I wanted you gone, you’d be gone by now.” He looked up to her with a cocked brow, challenging her in his tone. A moment of silence followed before he looked over her, “You’re a brunette? I didn’t know that.” He muttered to himself looking back down at his work.

“The reason why I called you in wasn’t about that either, if I’m being honest.” He continued, his black hair falling in his face a bit. “I wanted to ask you a question.”

“Which is?...” she raised a brow skeptically 

“You know,” he began, “You’re the first person to ever see me without my mask and still manage to be able to look me in the eye afterwards.” He looked up to her again, their eyes locking once more. “How?” He questioned, honestly.

“Because,” she shrugged “I respect you as a friend and a boss.” 

He listened intently to her words, studying her demeanor for any signs of fear or hesitation. She was being genuine, which surprised him but somehow didn’t shock him. What did shock him was her admitting her respect for him.

“Really?” He questioned, pushing from the table to stand fully. He moved over to her ‘again puffed up a bit in a test of intimidation against Spike.

Spike stood completely still in her spot, except for her eyes which looked him up and down, “Yeah, my word is my word. I mean it.”

He looked down to her intensely, his face growing closer to her’s. His breath cascading from his mask to her skin. “You should probably go. I need to process this and honestly...I don’t want to hurt you.”

“It’s okay boss,” she smirked “I don’t bruise easy.” 

Suddenly and swiftly he caught her throat in his fist and pushed her up against the workbench behind her. He held her close to his face as he studied her features, “You don’t understand.” he insisted. Picking up his chainsaw from behind her and holding it up to her face with rage in his eyes. 

“Well then, you should help me understand.” she said in a husky tone.

At her words he shoved her back, in one movement lifting her by the neck up onto the workbench, her legs widened. His breath grew heated as he tried not to tremble, inner conflict taking over him. Slowly his chainsaw lowered between Spike’s thighs, softly resting against her inner thigh’s skin as it slid up higher until he rested firmly against her groin. “I...don’t want to kill you.” He confessed.

“Then what do you want?” she coughed out, her eyes locked into his in a challenging demeanor. Gently she began rocking her hips into the chainsaw’s tip.

His head hung down in defeat of his own urges, “I’m serious. This is your last chance to get out of here before something happens that can’t be undone...if you get my meaning.”

“What if I don’t  _ want  _ to leave? If you get my meaning.” 

He bit his lip under his mask and set his chainsaw to the side. His hand released her neck and moved down to her hips as he took either hip in his clutches. “If you don’t leave right now…” he threatened as his fingers fidgeted with the zipper of her denim shorts, “then I’ll have to teach you a lesson in obeying me.”

“I’m. Not. Leaving.” she taunted, moving her face closer to his, “Do something about it, bossman.”

He instantly grabbed her firmly by her bottom cheeks pulling her against him, his hardness poking her through their jeans. “Ok rule number one, hot shot. And try to remember these ones. You call me Master when we’re like this.” He growled at her.

“Make me.” she teased in a husky whisper. 

He lifted her from the workbench against him and carried her with him, his bulge aching for her. So close yet so far. Soon she was slammed between him and the wall, pinned into place as he held her tightly. “I gave you every fucking warning, little one.” He growled, unzipping his pants and revealing his swollen cock. “When I’m done with you, you’re not going to be able to walk. You think you’ve known pain or pleasure, you’re about to learn the meaning of those words.” 

“Yes Master.” she purred.

“Take your fucking top off.” he demanded as he began prying her shorts from her hips. Her panties were thin and snapped with ease as he tore them off of her. 

Without any hesitation, she followed his orders, taking her top off and tossing it across the workroom, her bra following shortly thereafter. “Someone’s eager.” she teased. 

Swiftly he grabbed her throat again and got in her face, “Forgetting the rules already, little slut?” he spat against her face. “Say it. Say you're my little slut.” He commanded, his erect tip teasing at her moistening slit.

With a soft gasp, she obeyed him again, “I’m your little slut.”

“Damn right.” He replied before briskly shoving himself into her. She was unspeakably tight and wet, his eyes widened slightly at the realization. “You have a little virgin cunt, don’t you little slut?”

Spike let out a loud, and slightly high pitched moan, nodding her head as she was at a loss for words. 

“Good. That means you’re mine. All mine.” He growled as he slowly teased about pulling out before plunging back into her. Working her hole to fit him better with each pump into her. “Fuck you’re really tight. Little fucking virgin hole.” He grunted as he continued, slamming himself into her as if he was nailing her body into the hard cement wall behind her. “You regret this now? You regret pissing me off now, little slut?”

“Fuck no, I’ll never regret this.” she moaned, gripping tightly to his shoulders. 

He continued pegging her against the wall harder and faster as he went, her grip still tight around him as she squeezed in pleasure. Then he stopped. Abruptly and suddenly just stopped. Both of their breaths were heavy as the moment felt interrupted by his pause. Slowly if at a glaciers pace he slid out from her, his eyes stinging into her the whole time.

“You think you’re so fucking brave.” He tormented her, then he reached up and unbuckled his mask, taking it off to reveal his horribly scarred and burned face beneath it. “Look! Look at me when I’m fucking you!” He roared in demand, “Now say it, huh? Tell me you want it now!” He tested her, did she want him for him or just for a good time.

Spike paused for a brief moment to take in all that had just happened. He trusted her enough to take his mask off, and fully let her see him. In that moment, she kissed him softly. “I’ll never regret any of this.” she responded softly, her lips still brushing against his. 

He was stunned, his anger and skepticism melting away as she embraced him in a kiss. No one had ever treated him like this since the fire. He had only ever been treated as a monster, but this woman saw past the scars of his past and his cold exterior. It sent shivers of pleasure through him that much more. He kissed her back, his lips roughly attacking her’s as his tongue pressed to enter her mouth. 

Her arms wrapped loosely around his neck as she eagerly returned the kiss with just as much passion. She pressed her body against his and moaned into his mouth.

Just as suddenly he slammed himself back into her, his dick slick inside of her as their pleasure fluids ran. Blood from her virginity splashed on his groin as it left her but neither seemed to even notice as they continued. He humped her harder and harder as they went on, their mouths entangled just as their bodies were. “Fuck, you’re so good.” He moaned into her ear as he gasped for breath.

“More...please more, I’m so close Eddie.” she gasped in his ear. 

“Rule number two.” He gruffed between humps before slowing down, “You don’t get to cum until I say so.” He smirked.

“Yes sir.” she nodded, hugging him closer to her. 

“Mmm,” he purred at her words, “Good girl.” he rewarded and began to pick up pace again. “Now tell me what you want. You want me to fuck you? You want me to fuck your little virgin cunt harder?”

“Please, please fuck me Master.” she whined, “I need you.”

He pumped harder, fucking her roughly as he rode her with a vengeance. He could feel himself getting close as her voice got him closer to the edge. “Fuck…” he let out as he knew he couldn’t hold back any longer. “Fucking cum for me now, little one. Cum for your master.” He insisted with a booming voice.

Letting out a loud string of moans and whines, Spike let herself cum, her back arching off the wall as she felt a sense of relief wash over her. When her body finally relaxed, she clung to him, her breath heavy as she buried her face into his neck. 

His cum gushed from his tip inside of her, spilling out as he pulled himself from her and allowed the rest to cover her groin area like icing on a cake. He held them both against the wall for support as they caught their breath, his mind still in a state of shock over all that had happened.

In between panting he spoke into her small delicate ear, “I’ll understand if you don’t come into work tomorrow, or ever again.” he confessed, holding her tightly but with a gentleness to it now.

Spike gently kissed his neck, “After all this? You’ll never get me to leave your side at work.” she giggled slightly. “You think me walking into your office unannounced once was bad? I might just be in there constantly now.”

He let out a breath of a laugh as his lips curled into a smirk, “I was hoping I wouldn’t be able to shake you that easy. Besides, you’re mine now.” He nuzzled her neck, happy for the first time in a long long time.


End file.
